


Some Briance (Britain x France) I made in an hour

by JustNoah



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNoah/pseuds/JustNoah
Summary: yes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Some Briance (Britain x France) I made in an hour

Britain was a shy lad which was most of the opposite of what he used to be but, no one was willing to say anything about it or care much, it was much preferred. He was often caught walking the streets alone, sometimes even at night. He seemed to never change out of his outfit, always well dressed. His hat and monocle were always clean and parts even sparkled on his monocle. He was certainly very weak and prone to many things, again, unlike the past. Most of the people he even knew took advantage of him and if he tried to fight back they’d just end up making it hurt more.

Today, Britain was walking in the day, looking down and then occasionally looking up and to each direction before continuing to walk. He eventually found a seat to take in the shade, the sun wasn’t too bad but he was sweating, his hat a deep black, capturing tons of sunlight. He took it off to reveal a messy head of red, white, and blue hair that was scrambled about. No one payed much attention yet he rarely ever took it off. He put his head onto the table and then heard a chair screech and slam to the ground before he brought his head back up. 

What he saw in front of him made his mouth open wide. It was France but he looked so much...hotter. France’s hair fell down perfectly and the way it had fallen down made the imprint of France’s flag on his hair more vibrant and made it seem to wave. Other than that, France’s face was astounding to Britain. His eyes were a deep sea blue that made everyone who stared into them fall into a trance, they’d usually never stop staring until forced not to. Everything on France’s face looked so perfect, no matter what it was, but his eyes and hair were the most captivating. And his clothes were vibrant and dark at the same time and fit perfectly, the bluish white tie falling perfectly onto the solid indigo shirt that France wore. He didn’t even want to look anywhere else anyways so that’s mostly what he observed.

“W-Wh-Why hello, Fr—Ance,” Britain squeaked, trying to be calm and not make this more awkward than he had already.  
“Hello, Britain. How are you today?” France asked, smiling and not seeming to care.  
“I’m...I am...fine, thank you. How are,” Britain gulped a bit and took a breath, speaking fast and a bit out of breath, “you, France?”  
“I’m alright. Well, I just wanted to say hi, cutie.” France commented while smiling and passing Britain a small paper before walking off.

Britain was surprised but opened the paper, his mind racing. Oh, how hot France was to him and how relaxed he seemed, he admired the relaxation state France was almost always in now. He saw a few digits on the paper and a wink face below it. He got up and pushed his and France’s chair in before running off and trying to find France.

He had arrived home. He had searched for hours and hadn’t found France so he assumed that France just went home. He put the number into his phone, the one he’d almost lost dozens of times. He messaged the number instantly after, now hoping to never lose this phone or letting it nearly get lost. 

“Hello, who is this?” Britain texted.  
“Hello, this is France [REDACTED]” France responds  
“Oh! Hello France. Why’d you give me your number?” Britain asks  
“cause..well...you’re my friend..?” France types, taking a long time, the uncertainty in the text obvious.  
“...Oh, ok…” Britain responded rather quickly.  
“wait who is this…?” France asks, worrying a slight bit. He’d given his number to many people before.  
“I’m Britain.”  
“Oh…~ Well, ive got something for you…” France responds.

France then sent a picture of him, a nude one, his fully body shown. 

Britain’s face grew to a deep scarlet as he looked down onto the picture. France was perfect enough but this was so much more. His body looked flawless even if he had no evident muscles. The surface of it looked so smooth, smoother than anything he’d ever seen, his v-line almost a perfect v, and the way he was sticking out his tongue and biting on it lightly was making Britain turned on. France’s dick was censored but it was only that and it made Britain a slight bit angry but he seemed to get way too ahead of himself. 

“Why isn’t..?” Britain texted after viewing the photo.  
“You want to see it...come over at midnight ;)” France texted back.

Britain threw his jacket on and rushed out the door, barely being able to lock the door behind him. He decided to just stroll, it was only 9:37 p.m. according to his clock and internal clock. He had rushed out so fast it could’ve been any time but he assumed it was in that hour. He thought everything was going so fast even though he’s almost always had a crush on France but today seemed different. He was suddenly grabbed and dragged somewhere into an alleyway, chloroform on a cloth over his mouth, he could tell. He pushed whoever it was off and stumbled, knowing he may only have a few minutes before he fell unconscious unless it wasn’t too effective.

“So you’re a smart one. Most people would just stay right there and struggle, failing to breath well but when they do they inhale all the chemicals.” The person said in a silvery voice as if they knew everything.  
“Who are you?! I’m just trying to take a stroll..” Britain cried out, edging slowly out of the alleyway.  
“I am France. Just get back here, please?” France said with a dull tone, the end of the statement seeming like a question.  
“O-Ok..I’ll...Ill just..get up.” He stated, struggling to get up before doing so. He walked over, feeling so embarrassed.  
A struggle was then heard and some shoe went flying past Britain and a pair of tan pants fell to the ground. 

“France?! What is going on—?” Britain yelled before falling to the ground, deciding to try and crawl over.

There was no response and suddenly Britain stripped of his clothing and a nude France was right there in front of him. Britain felt himself drooling a bit, looking at what seemed to be an 8 or 9 inch throbbing dick erecting from France’s body. He instantly grew scarlet and then grew a maroon, realizing his own dick was a mere 6 inches which was pretty big but he felt as if he didn’t even compare. Neither talked, France going to be mostly silent in speaking terms while he does his work and Britain not being able to find many words. France moved onto Britain and pushed him to the ground, sitting with his legs on each side of Britain’s hips. He pressed himself down onto Britain, laying onto him, right at his neck. He grinded against Britain’s cock with his own, grabbing onto Britains right shoulder and starting to kiss Britain’s neck. They both let out involuntary moans at each other’s touch, panting instantly because of the grinding. 

Britain’s breath had a little hiccup if it was even all there. He moved his hips into an upward motion that made his length slide right against France’s. France instantly let out a moan and a shout of Britain’s name before biting his lip. His eyes were moving backwards and his mouth was close to opening. Britain was biting his lip too, much harder than France and his own eyes had trouble looking anywhere but up. France stopped grinding after a bit and lifted up, he hadn’t hit Britain’s sweet spot above so he was going to do some stuff all the way down. France turned around and had his head right against Britain’s dick. Britain had France’s own up at his end and he was very hesitant to do anything. France shoved Britain’s dick in his mouth and started deepthroating instantly, getting all the way down multiple times. Britain didn’t want to go as fast as France and simply licked the head of France’s length, moaning and shaking in pleasure. Eventually he got to a point and started deepthroating, jerking the few inches he couldn’t get into his mouth. 

After what seemed like forever, France pulled away from Britain and rolled to the side. Britain let out a few shaky moans and a breath of relief, his eyes shut tight. He was instantly picked up and placed against the wall. With France’s dick wet with saliva, he could enter quite easily in which so he did. Britain let out a loud moan and pushed his back forward while his head rolled back against the wall, a tear almost escaping out of his eye. France felt Britain’s ass clench around his shaft and he muttered something about Britain being so damn tight while he moaned. Britain was already close and he felt a small pool of heat rising down at his stomach. He tried to warn France as he was thrusting fast and hard, ramming Britain to the wall while they both moaned loudly and dozens of times. France really was the type to not care and just do things without thinking as he was doing now but then Britain released, after holding it back for a minute or two. Cum landed onto France’s face and Britain himself but before Britain’s loud was done, France moved Britain a slight bit upwards and put his mouth over the head. He swallowed all the cum and pulled himself off, making a small suctiony noise as his lips left Britain’s dick. France yelled out his own warning and closed his eyes, arching his back and meeting right with Britain, kissing him on the lips.

They both shoved their tongues into each other’s mouth at the same time while France released a big load of cum into Britain’s ass. They moaned in the kiss but continued, sort of making out now. Britain pushed his body to the wall and let his feet fall to the ground so he was standing. France grabbed Britain’s wrists and puts them onto the wall, holding them while his fingers curled above. They both kept kissing before they finally broke apart and went to get dressed. They did get dressed and started walking to France’s house.

“Hey, Britain, I know we just fucked but uh...Would you be my boyfriend? Even if we fucked before I said it?” France asked hesitantly.  
“Oh my gosh, yes! Yes!” He yelled out and pulled France into a hug.

The two shared a kiss and then went inside France’s house.


End file.
